


The Sixth Holy Grail War

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Deaf Character, Family Issues, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future during the Sixth Holy Grail war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble on a train

Year: 2064  
Location: Earth, Fuyuki (or what's left of it)  
The Sixth Holy Grail War

"All Aboard!"  
"oof. Watch it kid." A man in a long duster looked down at the smaller cloaked figure. "oh sorry kid." The figure moved away to the back of the train. The man watched the curious child as the train started moving. She looked as though she were talking to someone but there was no one there.  
"Who are you talking to kid?" An older boy in his mid teens taunted. His friends laughed with him. The boy moved closer to the child. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He pushed the child down. The man moved as if going to help. Her hood came off revealing her pale skin and silver hair. The man stepped back to where he was. The boy noticed this and smirked returning his attention to the girl.  
"Are you going to let him do this to you?" A small child like being with horns appeared. She stood on top of the seats. The girl looked up at the being and mouthed 'help please'. "Alright fine, but only because I don't want to be without a master so early in the war." The child like being floated gracefully to the floor. "Honestly though why did I get stuck with the weakest master?"  
"Should we take her out?" A servant appeared beside the man.  
"No Lancer. Lets just see how this plays out."  
"Look kid stay out of this unless you want to get hurt." The boy and his friends rounded on the child like servant. "Are you as stupid as your friend?" The servant didn't answer. The boy shrugged to his friends and turned his attention back to the little girl. As he was about to kick the girl who was lying curled up on the ground, The child like servant punched him, launching him through the wall of the train. The other boys started backing away. The servant appeared behind them.  
"Where are you going? We were just starting to have fun!" The servant grinned wide like a cheshire cat. The boys screamed and ran. As the servant made to chase them a blond haired woman appeared in her path.  
"Enough Berserker. Your Master is safe. You have done enough."  
"Killjoy." Berserker crossed her arms like a petulant child. "how did you even get here?" There came the sound of something hitting the top of the train. A hole was blasted into the roof. A young woman dropped through the new hole. She looked to be in her late twenties, but the man couldn't tell. She had a dirty brown cloak, similar to the one worn by the child. The small child ran up and hugged her round the waist. The young woman bent down and began looking the child over. Then her hands flew. The child responded in a similar fashion, communicating via sign.  
"You know I can't understand you when you two do that." Berserker complained.  
" You could if you wanted to." The blond servant scolded. Without turning she called "If you are planning on attacking us I would advise against it." Lancer appeared next to her master.  
"Why do you think me so weak that I could not take on the King of Knights and a demon child." Berserker stuck her tongue out at this comment.  
"Nothing of the sort warrior queen.' The blond servant smiled. "There are many innocent people on this train. I just wish to avoid any unnecessary blood shed."  
"As do I." The man said stepping forward. "However once this train stops and we are away from bystanders, I can not promise we will not attack you."  
"I would not have it any other way."  
"You're soooo formal. Seriously why does it matter what happens to these silly mortals anyway?"  
"It matters because your master is one of those silly mortals." The young woman finally spoke up.  
"As if that matters."  
\---"You often remind me of another servant Berserker. One who held humans in the same regard as yourself."  
"I know all about Gilgamesh Saber. I am on a much higher level than he ever was."  
"Don't flatter yourself." Lancer murmured. The young woman had taken a seat and pulled the child closer to her protectively.  
"How do two masters like yourselves come to be out here in this barren wasteland? Especially one of such a high familial standing such as her."  
" I could ask you the same."  
"You do realize eventually one of you is going to lose. You cannot protect her forever."  
"That's what I am for." Berserker was suddenly behind him.  
"I thought you cared naught for her?" Lancer asked.  
"She is but a means to an end."  
"Berserker be respectful of your young master. She is more important than you realize." Saber scolded. The young woman and saber shared a knowing look.  
"Yeah yeah. You keep saying that. But look at her! I got the scrawniest, most fragile one. You at least got one with some spunk."  
"It is not polite to insult your master. Especially when she can hear." Lancer scolded whilst Berserker mimed along with her hands.  
"Whatever. If you need me all you have to do is ask. Berserker disappeared. The young woman mumbled something.  
'What?" the man asked.  
"She can't hear Lancer. She's completely deaf." The young woman was signing as she spoke as she had been doing the entire time so that the young girl may be appraised of what was said.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."  
"That's alright. There was not sign language when you were alive. Berserker knows and that's why she does it."

"How did you get here by the way?" Lancer asked randomly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Berserker. She asked how you got here. I mean I never saw you enter the train."  
"Oh that's cause Saber and I were held up. We hoped on after we were done." The man and Lancer looked at each other. Then looked back at the young woman who had now taken down her hood. to reveal her flaming red hair with one black stripe down on the left side. The man found himself wondering who was that woman?  
When night finally came, the air turned cold. The oppressive heat of the desert a distant memory. The child curled up next to the woman. At the child's feet slept Berserker. The man had fallen asleep under the watchful eye of Lancer.  
"You should try to sleep." Saber sat next to her master.  
"I will sleep when we get off this train."  
"You do not trust us to not attack you or the child? Do you not trust that Saber will protect you?"  
"It is not a matter of trust. It is a matter of experience. Once bitten twice shy." Lancer did not press on further. They rode in silence until the early hours of a new day peaked over the horizon. Everyone who was asleep was jolted awake as bullets riddled the train car they were in. the woman covered the young girl while Saber covered them both. Lancer covered her master. Berserker giggled as she danced gracefully around the flying bullets.  
"How the hell did he find us?!" The woman yelled. "I thought we ditched his ass!"  
"Apparently not!" Saber yelled back. Lancer looked at how the two acted with one another. It was less like Master and servant and more like sisters.  
"Saber get Illysa out of here! Berserker go with them!" The woman ordered.  
"You're not my master!" Berserker yelled over the sound of the bullets.  
"No Mayumi. I will not leave you." Saber objected.  
"Please do not make me use a command seal." Mayumi begged. "I promise I will be right behind you." Saber nodded. She picked Illysa up. Carrying her on her back she left through the hole in the roof. As soon as she had left Mayumi exited out of the door facing towards the front of the train. Mayumi pulled gem stones from a bag around her waist. Putting her magic into them he used them to blast apart the coupling disengaging their car from the train. "You two might want to leave now. It may be your last chance." The man and Lancer nodded to each other before climbing out of the hole in the roof of the car. "You really should go too." Mayumi said to Berserker.  
"And miss all this fun! Besides it is Illysa he's after."  
"Suit yourself." Berserker looked so happy. "You don't even know or care to know why he's after her."  
"Nope it's just so fun!" Mayumi shook her head. She put her hand on the floor of the train car. In her mind she mapped out every molecule that made up the train, reinforcing it with her magic. Her magic filled the holes created by the bullets and covered the entire train. The bullets no longer pierced the train car.  
"Great! No more bullets!"  
"Except now we are trapped in here."  
"What?! What a stupid idea! I can't believe I stayed here with you!"  
"I told you to leave!"  
"You didn't tell me I would be trapped in this tin can! Saber would have never let you do th... oh?" realization hit.  
"And that is why you are not going to tell Saber about this." Mayumi growled. Mayumi rolled up her sleeve to reveal a crossbow strapped to her wrist. "Cover me." Mayumi released some of the magic covering the train car, allowing her to climb up to the hole.  
"It's been awfully quiet lately ..." Berserker began. Mayumi hoisted herself up out of the hole and came face to cloth covered face with assassin.  
"Ah!" Mayumi lost her grip and fell to the floor of the train. Assassin dropped down on to her. His foot landing on the wrist with the cross bow, with a sickening crunch. Mayumi screamed in pain. Her magic left the train car. Assassin looked around as he twisted his foot eliciting more screams from Mayumi.  
"The child is not here."  
"No shit sherlock." Mayumi spat, her voice dripping with venom. Assassin pointed his gun in her face without even looking down at her. As his fingers closed around the trigger Berserker sent him flying with a well timed kick.  
"Getup." Berserker growled. "I am not saving you cause I like you or anything."  
"Understood." Mayumi picked herself up cradling her arm. "He is not going to stay down long is he?"  
"Nope."  
"We should go."  
"Uh Yeah." Berserker kicked a hole into the opposite wall of the train and jumped out, Mayumi following suit. Assassin sat up from where he had landed barely dazed.


	2. Kotomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Lancer's master is revealed

"Ow." Mayumi screeched pulling her arm away from Illysa.  
"Serves you right." grumbled Saber.  
"Hey you have no right..."Mayumi started.  
"Don't I? You are my master and I your servant it is my duty..."  
"Your duty is to follow my orders. And you have done just that. Ow." Mayumi winced as Illysa (Who had taken Mayumi's arm again) pushed too hard.  
"Your master is quite reckless."Lancer piped up.  
"What are you even doing here?" Berserker asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
"They provided us with safe haven." Saber explained.  
"Yeah by crawling to the church." Berserker mumbled under her breath.  
"Father Saido." A young priest came up to Lancer's master. "I have prepared rooms for you and your companions.  
"Thank you."  
"You're a priest?" Observed Mayumi.  
"yes. Does that bother you?"  
"No it's just..." The man took off his coat and sat down. He was much younger than he appeared before. He was probably around her age. He had a bandage over his right hand.  
"If you are who I think you are than I understand your apprehension. You need not stay here if it bothers you." Illysa yawned and curled up next to Mayumi.  
"It appears we will be staying." Saido chuckled and scooped Illysa up in his arms, and started carrying her to one of the spare rooms. He noticed Mayumi tense when he picked Illyssa up but paid it no mind, attributing it to her mistrustful nature. Mayumi followed silently and helped pull back the covers so that he could put the child to bed. Mayumi gently tucked Illyssa in. Without a word both left the sleeping girl, not before they noticed a certain Berserker servant sitting at the foot of the bed, The two masters rejoined their servants in the other room. Saber and Mayumi sat next to each other on the floor, while Lancer lounged on the back of the chair like a cat. Her master sat in said chair.

"You don't have to sit on the floor. There is a perfectly good chair right behind you." Saido said calling attention to the fact that she chose to sit on the floor while her back leaned against said perfectly good chair.  
"I prefer to sit on the floor." They all shared an awkward silence for several minutes. "Why are you letting us stay here?"  
"I am not letting you do anything. The rules state..."  
"I know the rules." Mayumi interrupted. She sighed before continuing. "You had the perfect opportunity to take me out. I was injured and out in the open. Saber was not at my side."  
"You had Berserker with you." Lancer offered.  
"She would not have helped me. So Why?"  
"Why would we not take advantage of an injured somewhat vulnerable woman, out in the desert with no shelter or safety for miles, in order to further our own agenda?"  
"Not how I would have put it but yeah."  
"I am a man of the cloth."  
"Not a good enough reason. "Not all "men of the cloth" are trustworthy." Mayumi used air quotes to emphasize her point.  
"He was...." Saido began. "Kirei Kotomine was not a good representation of priests as a whole."  
"Oh it is not priests that I am worried about. It's not even a priest that happens to be a master that worries me. No. What worries me is your command seal." Saido looked down, a look of panic on his face. His hand was still bandaged. He gave Mayumi a quizzical look. " you have scar tissue on the back of your hand. You tried to tear it off. But it didn't work. It has since healed but you are embarrased so you keep it covered."Saido raised an eyebrow. "It slipped slightly when you picked Illysa up. Don't worry I didn't see the seal. Am I correct?" Saido looked at Lancer, then nodded in response. "What family are you from that you are so ashamed of?" Mayumi smirked.  
"Kotomine." Saido whispered  
"Pardon?" She couldn't have heard it right.  
"I am Saido Kotomine." Mayumi scrambled to her feet. "Wait I am a distant relative....Very Distant." Mayumi stopped but she did not sit back down. "I understand why you are so hesitant to trust me. You being a tohsaka. The gem stones gave it away." Mayumi did not respond and Saber did not move a muscle. "Listen I do not know everything. Only what I heard in rumors. Kirei caused many deaths and tried to kill your mother?"  
"You heard right." Well kind of. There it was the silence again.  
"I am sorry."  
"For what?" Mayumi snapped. Saido didn't answer. Eventually he got up and made his way to the other room. Mayumi sat back down next to Saber.  
"You should not be so hard on him. He is not Kirei."  
"I know that." Mayumi growled.  
"You need to get some sleep."  
"We leave at first light." Mayumi said ignoring Saber's comment. Mayumi turned away from Saber who just shook her head.  
When Saido woke the next morning the girls were gone. "You do not need to go after them Saido."  
"Why not? Lancer you saw them."  
"Yes I did. The red haired one is quite self sufficient."  
"That's not..." Saido trailed off as the sounds of gunshots rang through the air. Saido ran down a hallway towards the sound.  
"Saido wait." Lancer appeared in front of him. "I will help them. You go after the girls."  
"What if you are killed?"  
"Then you no longer have to worry about having to kill them. Besides I am already dead." Lancer left without allowing him the chance to retort.  
"Lancer!" He knew he could use a command seal and make her come back, but she was right. If he followed her he would just get in her way and possibly get them both killed. This way Lancer wouldn't have to worry about him. "Lancer don't you dare die." Saido called out to the emptiness. The girls had quite a head start. Hopefully Lancer would be able to stall long enough for him to reach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancer is Scathach. Saido's name means redemption.


	3. Lancer vs Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lander faces Assassin.

Lancer ran outside, weapons at the ready. Since she had parted ways with her Master, the sound of gun shots had quieted. She wasn’t sure whether or not she had made it in time. She stepped over the bodies of the poor priests caught up in this war. Creeping quietly she heard a noise and swung around with her spear missing Assassin’s face by a few millimeters.  
“Assassin.” Lancer twirled her spear finishing with it pointed towards him. “This ends now.”  
“Does it?” Assassin lept at Lancer pulling a knife. Lancer had mere moments to block before he could plunge it in her throat. Lancer used her spear to push him off of her and jumped back. Assassin pulled blades out from his red cloak and threw them at her, before she could center herself. Lancer almost dodged them but the last one grazed her face leaving a long gash across her left cheek. As Lancer regained her footing she found Assassin right in front of her, so close she would not be able to strike him with her spear. He, however, had the perfect opportunity to strike and he wasted no time in taking it. Assassin plunged his knife into her ribs. Lancer screamed in pain. “ Why do you fight Lancer? For that Master of yours? He is weak. He lets you fight while he scrambles away like the coward he is.” Angrily Lancer head-butted Assassin making him back off pulling the knife with him. Blood oozed from her open wound. She would heal soon enough, but it hurt like hell and limited some of her movement. Assassin held his head.  
“My Master is no coward. I would never fight for a man who can not even fight his own battles. Where pray tell is your Master?”   
“He will be here soon enough.” Assassin growled. Lancer struck at Assassin while he was still dazed.  
Lancer remembered the day she was summoned by Saido. It was a weak halfhearted summoning. One so weak she could have ignored it if she truly wanted. And she had half a mind to do just that. How dare such a weak master attempt to summon a servant such as her! Something about this master caught her attention though. Lancer decided to answer the summons. Lancer appeared in the middle of a church. The same church where she now fought Assassin. In the middle of the summoning circle was a man. All around him were priests. Some young but mostly they were all much older. Lancer appeared within the circle in a beam of light, her entrance causing a shock wave that shook the church down to its foundation. All of the priests stepped back save for one. The man did not move an inch.  
“You are the one who summoned me?”  
“Yes Ma’am.” So he had manners.  
“I have not yet agreed to be your servant. Before I pledge my services to you I ask but one thing. Why is it you are fighting for the grail?”  
“He was chosen by the grail. He does not have a choice.” The priest behind him supplied.  
“Everyone has a choice!” Lancer looked at the man. The back of his left hand was bloodied. Lancer walked over to the master. She lifted his hands to get a better look. There was blood under his finger nails as well. “Did you try clawing it off?” The man ashamedly bowed his head. “Silly boy. It can not come off. It will be there until our contract is void.” Lancer dropped his hands. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “I ask you again, what are you fighting for?” The master tried to look at the gathered priests, but she held him fast. “Do not look at them. Look at me. What are you fighting for?”   
“Redemption.” He finally answered. The Master did not supply anything more and Lancer did not press on.  
“I shall be your servant. I will help you to achieve your desire.”  
“What is it you seek Lancer?” The Master asked  
“Nothing you nor the grail could provide.”  
Assassin fell back from the weight of Lancer’s blow. He growled in anger. Lancer thrust with her spear. Assassin had mere moments before Lancer thrust her spear into his chest. Assassin was able to roll away in time. Lancer’s wound was starting to heal allowing her increased mobility. Lancer and Assassin matched each other blow for blow. Both servants were so focused on their fight, that if any poor soul were unlucky enough to come between them their life would be forfeit. Eventually Assassin gained the upper hand. He was able to avoid her spear and get behind her. His knife resting on her neck.  
“How could you attack them? The rules…”  
“My master does not care about the simple rules of man. He is above them.”  
“You speak so highly of a man, who uses you as a man would a dog.”  
“I am no dog.” Lancer had hit a nerve.  
“You need not follow him. Just because he summoned you…”  
“I do not follow him. I obey and in the end my obedience will be rewarded.”  
“The grail? Only a Master can use the grail.” Assassin slit Lancer’s throat and let her fall to her knees.   
“I have no desire for the grail or anything it can provide.” Assassin plunged his knife into her back.


	4. Waiting out the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sandstorm traps the group for the night.

As he traveled in search of the girls, he noticed his command seal disappearing. That Bastard would pay. Saido would make sure of it.   
It was hot out in the wasteland that used to be Fuyuki. Fuyuki had become a barren wasteland several decades ago. Now the only inkling of the old city was the decrepit crumbling buildings buried in the sand, and the memories of those who once lived in the old city before it fell to ruin. Saido walked the entire day in the blistering heat, without rest. He had had no water or food since the day before. By midafternoon he could no longer tell where he was going or even how long he had been walking. With one last step he fell to the ground exhausted and dehydrated. As he slowly drifted into unconsciousness, a pair of hands turned him and he found himself looking at Mayumi. He closed his eyes in relief and drifted off to sleep.  
Saido awoke to the sounds of wind whipping around outside. He looked around. Somehow he was in one of the old Fuyuki buildings. There was a fire going in the middle of the room. Whoever was here had created a fire pit out of an old metal desk by taking the top off and removing the legs.  
“Squatters frequent places like these. They’re pretty good at taking old things like this and repurposing them for survival.” Mayumi stated. She brought old books from one of the rooms. Saido expected her to throw them into the fire, but instead she open one up and began reading. Illysa was asleep next to her. Saber and Berserker were nowhere in sight.  
“How did I get here?” Saber suddenly appeared next to Mayumi.   
“It looks like we may be here for quite some time.” Without looking up, Mayumi tossed her a book. “Thank you.” Saber sat down and opened the book.  
“Hey what about me?” Berserker appeared as well.  
“You don’t like books.” Mayumi answered.  
“Uh I’m so…” Berserker began. Mayumi pulled out a small rubix cube and tossed it to Berserker. “Try to get the colors to match on all sides.” Berserker sat down with her new toy. Everyone was quiet save for berserker who was enjoying her new toy.  
“Excuse me but..” Saido began  
“Saber and I dragged you.” Mayumi did not look up from her book.  
“Thank you.” Mayumi put down the book.   
“Where is Lancer? Why is she not with you?”  
“After you left, Assassin attacked…”  
“That can not be true!” Saber yelled.  
“He has reason to hate the church.” Mayumi said to her.  
“That doesn’t matter. He would not attack innocent people…”  
“He killed them all Saber. I’m sorry if you knew him but obviously he is no longer the man you once knew.” Saber got up angrily. Mayumi shook her head. Saber left the room. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” There was an awkward pause. “I am sorry about Lancer.” Saido nodded .  
“She wanted me to find you and Illysa. She wanted me to help keep her safe.”  
“We don’t need any help.” Mayumi growled.  
“I am not saying you do. I am still offering it to you.”  
“I see.” Mayumi grew quiet. Her eyes suddenly distant.  
“Mayumi?”   
“It’s nothing… Perhaps we could let you travel with us. If only so we don’t have to worry about you getting lost again.”  
“Lost?”  
“You were walking in circles… Possibly for several hours.” Saido turned red with embarrassment. Mayumi got up to tend the fire. Saido made to sit up, but as she passed she pushed him back down. “You need to stay off your feet for a bit longer. I can handle things.” Saido obeyed and sat back down.” If you want to get more sleep you can. We aren’t going anywhere till this storm lets up.” Saido gave her a look. “I promise we won’t ditch you this time. I will wake you when it is time to go.”  
“What about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me. I will sleep when I can.” Saido laid back down. Looking up at the ceiling all he could think about was Lancer.  
Lancer fought against Rider. Both locked in a duel while their masters fought. Saido had inherited the same fighting style as his ancestor Kirei, and had practiced with Lancer until he was able to make it his own. Saido was relentless. The black keys an extension of himself as he fought against the opposing master. While he didn’t let the opposing master gain any ground, he also kept himself in check. The easiest way to eliminate the competition was to kill the master, however Lancer and Saido agreed that if they engaged with a Master and Servant they would try to only take out the servant.   
“You’re not fighting me seriously.” The opposing master complained.  
“I didn’t ask for this fight. You attacked me.” Saido dodged the opposing mages magical attack.  
“That is the way of the grail! Did no one tell you this?”  
“Perhaps this is not how I wish to participate.” Saido countered.  
“You’re soft.” One of the attacks hit Saido knocking him to the ground. At the same time Lancer plunged her spear into Rider’s chest. Rider’s master turned as his servant disappeared. “No. No way. No way in hell I am going to let you best me!” The master made to attack Saido, but Lancer threw her spear impaling him through the chest.   
“I am sorry Saido. I couldn’t let him hurt you.” Lancer came over to Saido and helped him up.  
“I understand Lancer.” Saido brushed himself off.  
“Saido would you still fight in this war if I were gone?”  
“I don’t think so. Although I never really thought about it.”  
“So if I were to lose…You could go back to your old life?”  
“Why do you ask Lancer?”  
“That Master….” Lancer began.  
“Was a crazy old fool chasing dreams of grandeur.” Saido interrupted. “Do not worry Lancer.I will not become obsessed like him.”  
“If I had not answered your summons though…”  
“I would have still been a target. Do not worry. I will never regret working with you Lancer.” Lancer smiled as she slowly disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of a cat when reading the part about berserker with the rubix cube.


	5. Saber vs. Assassin, Mayumi vs The Unknown Attacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin catches up to the group

“Kotomine! Wake up!” Came Mayumi’s voice. “Come on or we will leave without you.” Saido sat up.  
“Don’t call me that.” Saido growled. He had never been a morning person and it didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten anything in a day. Suddenly a bowl of oatmeal was thrust under his nose.   
“I don’t know if you like it but it’s all I got left.” He heard the whistle of a kettle. “Cups and tea by the fire. Help yourself.” Saido got up and poured himself a cup of tea. He sat back down with his food. “Illysa be careful. It’s hot.” Mayumi warned as the girl prepared to take a huge bite.   
“Where are we heading?” Saido asked between bites.  
“Old town.”  
“Aren’t we already in old town?”  
“Kind of. It is old Fuyuki. However old town is much further. At least one more day by foot.”  
“What of assassin?” Everyone was quiet.  
“Hopefully he was caught in the storm. Even he would get lost in that.”  
“And if not?”  
“Well then hopefully you can run.” Mayumi started packing as they finished their food. Once they were all ready they headed out into the blinding sun.   
“So how did you and Illysa meet?” Saido asked.   
“It is a long story.”  
“Cool we have a long walk ahead.”  
“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it.” Mayumi shut him down. Saido dropped back to talk with Saber.   
“So how did they meet?”  
“That is between them.” Saber said nicely. She walked faster to talk with Mayumi. Berserker walked next to him.  
“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me.”  
“Oh look a cicada!” Berserker ran to chase it.   
“Berserker don’t go too far!” Mayumi warned.  
By about mid day Everyone was hot, tired and quite irritable. Illysa Signed lunch to Mayumi who sadle shook her head. “Due to Assassins attack we were unable to get more supplies. I’m sorry Illysa we are all out of food.” The child looked down sadly.  
“How much longer?”  
“Without any interruptions? About mid afternoon if we are lucky.”  
“You can wait till then right?” Saido said slowly so she could read his lips. “I bet there will be tons of food waiting for us when we get there.” Illysa smiled and clapped her hands.  
“We need to keep moving.” Saber said ominously.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I am not sure.” That didn’t sit well with Mayumi. She trusted Saber’s instincts and it has never lead her astray.   
“Let’s go!” Mayumi ordered a little harshly. Poor Illysa signed that she was tired. “I know you’re tired Illysa. It’s just a bit longer.” Mayumi pleaded.  
“Here I’ll carry her.” Mayumi signed Saido’s offer to Illysa who signed back yes please. Saido knelt down so Illysa could get on his back.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Mayumi dropped her bag quickly and pulled out a folded bow. There were no arrows that he could see. That is until she unfolded the bow and pulled back. She created a projection of the arrow using her magic. Saber changed into her armor. Her invisible sword out in front of her. Mayumi pulled something out of her pocket tossing it to Saido who caught it. It was a red gem stone on a string.  
“It is already infused with my magic. Just hold it like a pendulum and it will point the way. Take Illysa and go. Saber and I will catch up.” Saido nodded and followed the pendulum. Berserker covered them from behind.   
“You should go with them.” Saber remarked.  
“And leave you to face Assassin alone? Not a chance.” Mayumi smirked. Saber returned the smile. Mayumi whipped around and loosed her bow. As soon as it has left her hand she had redrawn and another arrow was created. Saber backed up so that she and Mayumi were back to back.  
“What do you see?”  
“Nothing. You?”  
“Nothing.” As soon as the words had left Saber’s mouth, they were attacked on both sides. One, easily recognized as Assassin, engaged with Saber. The other flew at Mayumi with such speed, She barely had time to react. She loosed her bow, but her attacker deflected it with his weapon.  
“Black keys?” Mayumi had noticed Saido had these when she and Saber had helped drag him from the desert. “Saido you bastard where is Illysa?” Her attacker lifted his head.   
“I am not Saido.” He ran at her with his weapons. Mayumi had to drop her bow and quickly make a make shift sword.  
“Mayumi!” saber called, a worried tone to her voice as Mayumi blocked the attackers next blow.  
“Focus on your own fight Saber.” Assassin growled. Mayumi was no good with a sword despite Saber’s many attempts to teach her. Mayumi buckled under the weight of her attacker. She could hear the sounds of Saber and Assassins fight. She could tell by the sounds of the fight that Saber was not fighting seriously. While Mayumi could just use a command seal and order her to finish the fight, She wouldn’t. She could never do that to Saber let alone live with the regret. Mayumi snapped her mind back to her fight. Saber would be able to take care of herself. Her main concern needed to be keeping herself alive for Saber. Mayumi looked up at her attacker and smirked. She quickly hooked her right leg under his left and as she pulled, pushed forward on his upper body. As he tumbled back losing his balance. She rolled over him landing on her feet. Whipping around she pulled a gun from under her shirt.   
“Finally the master decides to show himself. I’ve been wanting to see the face of the man who so cowardly sends his servant after a ten year old girl.”  
“I am not Assassins master.”  
“What?!” Her attacker rushed at her deflecting her bullets as she loosed the clip. “Shit!” Mayumi created a shield to protect her arm as she held it up to protect herself. While it stopped the blades on his right hand, It did not prevent him from stabbing her in the side with his left. Mayumi screamed as the black keys bit into her insides. He pulled the blades out letting her slump to the ground.   
“Mayumi!” Saber screamed. She had to focus on Assassins relentless attack lest she also lose. The attacker stood over Mayumi weapon ready to plunge into her back. Suddenly there was an explosion sending sand everywhere and blinding all of the fighters. When the sand finally settled Assassin stood alone.  
Assassin made his way over sand dunes to where his master was waiting. His master stood, back to him, wine glass cradled in his hand. “I have lost the girl again.”  
“You have returned alone?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“No matter….What of your fight with Saber?”  
“She remains unharmed as you requested.”  
“Good.” His master took a sip from his glass.  
“What do you want done next sir?”  
“Nothing yet. All of the pieces are starting to fall into place. Do not worry. She will remain unharmed as you requested.”  
“Thank you.”


	6. Old Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Old Town

Saido had run, following the pendulum as Mayumi had instructed. Illysa on his back, hugging close to him as they ran. Suddenly out of nowhere, hands grabbed at his ankles. Men popped out of the sand surrounding them. Saido tried to kick them off while Berserker attacked the ones near her. It was difficult for him to defend them with Illysa on his back. “Enough let them go!” An older woman’s voice commanded. The hands released them. The men led them to where the woman was. The woman looked at them from behind her glasses. “You must be Illlysa.” The woman spoke slowly so Illysa could read her lips. “Where is Mayumi?”  
“Back that way.” Saido pointed towards the Direction from which they came.   
“Lead them to old town. You four come with me.” The old woman trudged towards the battle while Saido, Illysa and Berserker followed the others.   
Old town was not as he had pictured it. It was a huge city that went on for miles, farther than he could physically see, all underneath Fuyuki. A large Gate at the entrance to the city was the only protection from the outside world. “Hey there! You must be Illysa!” A young woman with purple hair came up to them signing as she spoke. Saido let Illysa down off his back. Illysa clung shyly to his leg. “You don’t need to be afraid. I am Mayumi’s cousin Naomi.” Naomi’s servant appeared beside her startling everyone. “Archer.” Naomi whined. “Your ugly face is scaring her.”  
“Sorry Naomi.” He said with a southern drawl. He was dressed like a cowboy. He squatted down so he was at eye level with Illysa. “You’re not scared of me are you little lady?” Naomi signed what her servant had said. Archer tipped his hat to Illysa who giggled.   
Illysa signed to Naomi He doesn’t have an ugly face. Naomi signed back of course not. I just like to tease him. Naomi winked and Illysa giggled. “Are you pretty ladies chatting bout little ol me?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Naomi crossed her arms.  
“Come on Princess. Let’s go see if we can get some food for you. You must be starving.” Illysa nodded enthusiastically. She looked back at Saido.  
“Go ahead.” He said slowly. Illysa followed the other servant, Berserker not far behind.   
“So who are you?” Naomi turned to Saido. “Don’t worry boys I got him.” The men left his side.  
“What is this place?” Saido said ignoring her question.  
“This is old town. It’s actually a city. Here let me show you around.” Saido followed Naomi as she showed him around. Naomi was worried at first what with a stranger coming into the city as easily as if he lived here. If Mayumi had trusted him with Illysa, than he must be trustworthy. She would still keep an eye on him, just in case. When she was done showing him around (mostly only the public areas) they came back to the entrance where they ran into Saber and Mayumi was in the arms of one of the men the old woman had brought with her. Mayumi was unconscious in his arms. “Mayumi? What happened?”  
“Later.” Said the old woman shortly. “Take her to the medical wing.” The man left to do as he was told. “Naomi I want you and Archer to help with the watch.”   
“Yes Aunt Rin.” Naomi ran off to collect Archer.  
“Aunt Rin?” Saido asked.  
“Saber you may go to Mayumi.” Saber nodded.  
“Aunt Rin?”  
“Thank you for Keeping her safe Saber.”  
“But I…” Saber looked away.  
“You did your best. That is all I could ever ask of you. “  
“Thank you Rin.” Rin looked over at Saido who was still in shock.  
“Take THAT with you.” Saber chuckled then grew serious. “What are you going to do with HIM?”  
“You saw didn’t you?” Saber nodded. “I don’t quite know what to do.” Two men dragged the limp form of Mayumi’s attacker past them.   
“Wait a minute that’s….!” Saido began. Rin stomped on his foot. “Ow!” Saido hopped about.  
“Quiet boy.” Rin growled.  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Saber if you could please?”  
“Saido.” Saber said in a commanding tone.  
“Y…Yeah.” Rin just shook her head as he followed Saber.  
They sat outside of the room waiting for any news about Mayumi. Saber sat pensively. Illysa came running towards the room, a woman chasing her calling for her to come back. Saido stepped in front of her stopping her. He squatted down to see her face, which was full of tears. “It’s okay. She will be okay.” To the woman he said “it’s all right I’ve got her.” The woman hesitated.  
“It is all right Hana.” Rin’s voice came from behind them.  
“Yes ma’am.” The woman turned and left. Rin sat down next to Saber.   
“It usually doesn’t take this long…” At that point the Doctor came out to talk to them. “The blades punctured several of her organs. We have been able to stabilize her.” Illysa signed I can help. Then signed please to Rin. The Doctor who did not know sign language looked at Rin Tohsaka. “Ma’am?”  
“Let her in. The Einzbern’s healing magics might save her” The doctor led Illysa inside.   
“You don’t know if they will or not?” Saido turned to Rin  
“The child is an imperfect homunculus. Who knows if her magic will be enough.”  
“So what can we do?”  
“Wait and Pray.” Rin started walking away. Saido turned to Saber whose eyes were closed.  
“How can you sleep at a time like this?”  
“I am reserving my mana. The less I take from Mayumi the more she can use to heal.”  
“Oh.” Saido sat back and closed his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda just the best i could do to move the story along to where i had already planned.


	7. old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of sorts. Assassins true name is revealed.

When Rin entered the room the man was already tied to a chair per her request. She couldn’t believe how young he looked. Like when she first met him. “Do you want one of us in there ma’am?”  
“No I will be fine.” They closed the door behind her. She sat in a chair opposite of him and waited patiently for him to wake. Several hours later the man woke with a start. He looked around confused. Rin waited for him to settle down.  
“You old woman. Where am I?”  
“You don’t need to know that.” Rin moved closer to him. “Who are you?”  
“You don’t need to know that.” He parroted.   
“Who do you work for?”  
“Next question.”  
“What does your master want with the child?” This struck a chord.  
“Master? More like partners. He will never be my master!”  
“What does he have over Emiya?” The man raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you know assassin’s true name?”  
“Just answer my question boy!” The man squinted looking at her more closely.  
“Rin Tohsaka? My, My you have not aged well.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Do you not recognize me?”   
“Kirei?”  
“In the flesh!”  
“How?”  
“It is of no importance.”  
“I saw you die.”  
“That you did. Bothersome thing death.”  
“You’re like a coachroach. No matter how many times you’ve been squashed you just keep coming back.” Kirei gave a hearty laugh.  
“If I didn’t come back I wouldn’t have such a wonderful opportunity.” Kirei leaned in menacingly. “I will enjoy killing you. Just like when I killed your father.” Angrily Rin slapped him. Kirei just kept laughing.  
“Bastard.” Rin turned to leave. There was no way she was going to get anything out of him.   
“Too bad about that woman. I wish I had gotten to see her death.” Rin went blind with fury. She launched herself at Kirei knocking him backwards with the chair. She clawed at his face as her men tried pulling her off of him. Once they had pulled her off they let go. She was tough for a 67 year old crone.   
“You used to be a priest. You better start praying that she lives.” Rin threatened.  
“Or what?” Kirei asked blood dripping from a nasty scratch along his cheek. He also had nasty scratches near his eyes and had to keep blinking as blood dripped into them. Rin left before she lost her temper again. Kirei’s laughter continued ringing in her ears.  
Mayumi felt as though she were in a dream. She watched the scene before her as if she were a bystander rather than reliving memories. There she was in the summoning circle, preparing to summon her servant. She though she could summon Archer like her mother before her. Instead she summoned Saber. How did it go wrong? She had done everything right. Mayumi walked closer to her past memory self. Looking at herself she could see the tears she had tried to hold back, the anger she had hidden.   
Mayumi opened her eyes slowly. Everything hurt so much. “Hey you’re awake! She’s awake!” Saido’s voice yelled. Her head felt fuzzy like someone had filled her brain with cotton balls.  
“OOf.” Mayumi groaned as Illysa came barreling through and pounced on her. “That hurts a lot.”  
“She was worried about you.” Mayumi sat up to look at Saber, someone she regarded as a close friend.   
“And you?”  
“No I was not worried. Why should I have been?” Saber replied coyly. Mayumi smiled warmly at the servant.   
“So how are you feeling?” Saido asked.  
“Everything hurts, but I’m alive.” Mayumi saw something and stopped. Everyone turned to see Rin.  
“Mother.”  
“Mayumi.” The woman walked over to her Rin hugged her daughter tightly.   
“Mom? Mom. Mom!” Rin let go and looked at her daughter. “You’re crushing me.” Mayumi smiled at her mother. She saw something she hadn’t seen in a long time. Relief painted across her mother’s face and a smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her mother smile.   
“You need rest. Everyone out.” Illyssa signed in protest. “I said everyone out. Including you.” Rin signed back. Rin ushered the young girl out. The only one who remained was Saber. It was quiet in the room save for the beeping of the machines.   
“Saber…Do you remember the day we met?”  
“Yes. I remember it well.”  
“Why? Why did you answer my summons?” Saber had a confused look on her face.   
“I do not understand…”  
“Why did you answer? Why didn’t he…”  
“You tried summoning him.” Saber had known. Sometimes things can get received through the bond between master and servant. It could be memories, dreams, emotions…Saber had felt Mayumi’s anger and disappointment, but also relief. “What would you have done if you had summoned him?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I never really got that far.”  
“Does it bother you me being your servant?”  
“Well…It did at first. I was angry. More so at him than you. But now…”  
“What has brought all this on?”  
“When I was out. I remembered that day.”  
“It’s assassin.”  
“If I had summoned him instead of you maybe…”  
“You can not feel responsible. I will not allow it.” Saber towered over her angrily.  
“Yes Ma’am.” Saber calmed.  
“What is done is done. Nothing will change it.” Saber had a soft tone to her voice. “You need to sleep.”   
“I know.” Saber sat at the foot of the bed. “Night Saber.”  
“Goodnight Mayumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> several of the servant referenced are from fate grand order. I made the young girl deaf because when I thought of her character and her family background the thought came to me that I wanted her to be an imperfect humunculus. The main character Mayumi's name means true bow.


End file.
